


Never underestimate May

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: May is her godmother, Rose is Phil Coulsons daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Melinda May was many things. A good friend, loving godmother and terrifying agent.





	Never underestimate May

Melinda May was many things. A good friend, loving godmother and terrifying agent. The last one could be tested at times. This was one of them. With Nick and Phil taking the boys out for the weekend, May decided it would be a perfect weekend with just her and Rose. The poor young girl needed a break from those dreams haunting for ever since the accident.

 

  The weekend was meant to be perfect weather for reading, lunch and relaxing in the light sunrays. This escaped with cloud cover, rain and a call from the SHIELD. She was needed. It was fine. May was a woman of many things and she could, no would, handle both Rose and dealing with a bunch of men in a small business room.

 

  “Come on Rosie, we have to go into work.”

 

  Rose nodded like she knew what was happening and marched behind May with confidence that shouted Lola Coulson.

 

  May entered the business room and hated it. Each business men looked at her like she was nothing and looked at Rose like she would be the same once she grew up. It made her blood boil.

 

  “Gentlemen, let’s begin.”

 

  Rose sat in her chair and coloured in whilst May talked. The only times she stopped were when men interrupted May and Rose looked like she would be throwing the crayon through their head.

 

  She definitely was a Coulson.

 

  “Can you please hurry up? Some of us are actually on the clock and need to have more things done.”

 

  One yawned.

 

  Another looked at May with inappropriate eyes.

 

  Rose put her crayon down and stood on her chair.

 

  “Rose.”

 

  May stopped at the look Rose gave.

 

  “Excuse me, can you not be rude?”

 

  Rose waited for a response.

 

  “I was talking to the one behind you.”

 

  “Her name is Melinda May and it would be a-ppre-ci-ated if you would call her by that.”

 

  Rose waited once more.

 

  “How dare you, you little-.”

 

  The man looked at May and for a fleeting moment, you could see life flash across his eyes.

 

  “Rose sweetie, it’s okay, why don’t you finish your picture?”

 

  Rose nodded, sat and continued like nothing had happened.

 

  May did the same, finishing her talks and waited for all other men to leave, the one who interrupted was last.

 

  “Pierce, a quick word?”

 

  He stopped, back still to them both.

 

  “The next time you ever interrupt myself or Rose, remember I know certain things about your life that you would prefer your wife to not know about?”

 

  Rose, in the meantime, had stood on her chair once more and crossed her arms in an attempt to look like a threatening bodyguard.

 

  The man stumbled out letters that didn’t add to a word in his hast to leave.

 

  May turned to Rose who gave her two thumbs up.

 

  “Alright Rosie Posie, why don’t we go get some food?”

 

  Rose nodded, already packing up her gear into her small backpack, a bright smile on her lips. One that hadn’t been there for a long time.


End file.
